Back Again... Two Hobbits' Tale
by TexStarr
Summary: 166 years after the War of the Ring, a mysterious Hobbit shows up at Bag End. She has a decision hanging over her head which may determine the fates of two Hobbits...


Tex: Greetings, This story is set in F.A. (Fourth Age) 164 or Shire Reckoning 1586, 166 years after the War of the Ring. Nothing belongs to Starr or me except Ivy and Ergil. All facts in this story are as correct as I can get them (Ivy's father is on the family tree, for instance), but feel free to point out any mistakes. Please R&R, flames will be used to make our own Balrog.  
  
  
  
On a hill overlooking Hobbiton, there was a Hobbit-lass. She looked to be in her early tweens with short, dark, curly hair. Rather taller and more slender than most Hobbits are wont to be, she wore a brown cloak fastened with a brooch in the shape f a leaf. On her back was a bow, at her side was a sword and there was a pack half-hanging off of her shoulder. As she walked down the green knoll she smiled ruefully, as someone returning home after a long trip to find that nothing has changed would. The Hobbit-folk in the town turned and stared when she passed in such odd raiment. She wandered through Hobbiton, looking at everything, until she came to the road leading to New Row. She made her way slowly up the lane until she came to Bag End. She opened the gate and walked up the short path to the door. There were tears in her eyes, but not of sadness.  
  
Raising her fist, she knocked. A moment later the round, green door was opened by another Hobbit-lass about the same age.  
  
"Good morning" the Hobbit in the house said.  
  
"Good morning. Are you a member of the Gardner family?" the traveler asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Ivy Gardner, daughter of Harding Gardner"  
  
"Descendant of Master Samwise Gamgee Gardener?"  
  
"Yes," answered Ivy, looking at the stranger carefully, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I am Ergil Baggins; I have journeyed a long way to seek Bag End and one of the Gardners" the wayfarer answered.  
  
"Ergil? Isn't that Elvish?" Ivy questioned, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, for my mother is Linwen, an Elf from Lórien, living in the West. But my father," she paused and smiled, "My father is Frodo Baggins of the Shire."  
  
"Frodo Baggins! Why didn't you say so?" Ivy exclaimed.  
  
"I did, just now."  
  
"That you did. Come on in! My parents aren't at home, but I'm sure they're not going to mind you being here. Just imagine," Ivy continued as the walked in, now talking to herself, "The daughter of Frodo the Ring- bearer in my hole!"  
  
Ergil heard her and said, "Well it seemed the likely place for me to go. After all, both our families have lived in this smial. And besides, I need a guide."  
  
Past the round door was an equally round hallway. They turned into the study.  
  
"Why'd you come back, then? I mean, you were living in Valinor, weren't you? Why'd you want to come back to the Shire?" Ivy pressed.  
  
"As for coming back," Ergil began, sitting down on a chair, "I did not; I had never been to Middle-Earth before September 22, fourteen days ago. And I was living on Tol Eressëa, an island near Valinor. As for why I came here… well, there are three answers. The first would be that I have heard so much about the Shire, and in particular Hobbiton and Buckland, from my father, Bilbo and Master Samwise—"  
  
"But how could they all still be alive? It's been more than a hundred years since the War of the Ring!" Ivy interjected.  
  
"One hundred and sixty-six to be exact, which puts us in Fourth Age 164. The realm of the Valar is not known as the Undying Lands for no reason. Nothing dies there- not even Hobbits.  
  
"But back to your earlier question, I had heard so much, how could I not want to go? My second reason is that I want to have an Adventure. It is a family trait, I suppose.  
  
"As for my third," she paused for a moment, "Do you know the tale of Eärendil and Elwing?"  
  
"Of course, there's a song about them in the Red Book," Ivy answered and began to recite the lay.  
  
Eärendil was a mariner,  
  
That tarried in Arvernien;  
  
He built a ship of timber felled  
  
In Nimbrethil to journey in.  
  
"There's quite a bit more, but I'm sure you know it"  
  
"Yes, Bilbo would sometimes sing it to me when I was young," Ergil sighed wistfully, "But do you know about the choice that the Valar laid before them? I don't believe that it was mentioned in the song"  
  
"I seem to recall something about it, but if I read it, it was a long time ago." Ivy admitted.  
  
"Well, after Eärendil pleaded with the Valar to save Middle-Earth from Morgoth, Manwë decreed that Eärendil, Elwing and all others of mixed kindred must choose which race that they were to be judged with. And so that choice comes down to me: to be counted among the Hobbits or the Elves, mortal or immortal."  
  
A silence hung over the room, as if the full weight of the decision had settled there. After a few moments, Ivy spoke up.  
  
"You said something about needing a guide?" she prompted.  
  
"Yes, a guide and a companion. I wish to see as much of Middle-Earth as I can. Ello met tel* as we say on Tol Eressëa."  
  
Ivy puzzled over this, wondering what it might mean for her. She decided that it would be best to change the subject to something less ponderous.  
  
"How long do you plan to stay in the Shire?" she asked.  
  
"I do not know. For a while, at least. I would like to explore the Four Farthings and pay a visit to some of my relatives in Buckland and Tookland."  
  
"We could take you to Tookland. My mother's a Took and we often visit there." Ivy volunteered.  
  
"That would be very kind of you, but should you not ask your parents before offering?"  
  
"They should be home soon," Ivy said, glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece, "My father is the Deputy Mayor and my mother is his assistant." She explained.  
  
Just then, the door opened.  
  
*"From end to end". Also a grim pun meaning "From end to the End". Can be translated as "The two of us to the End". 


End file.
